The present invention relates generally to the field of denormalized datasets, and more particularly to executing database queries on abstracted denormalized datasets in a relational database management system (RDBMS) environment.
Normalized data datasets can be denormalized by adding redundant data or grouping data from the normalized datasets. Redundant or duplicate items may impact the results of search queries which can be executed to the denormalized datasets, as well as impact the final figures for the denormalized datasets. Final figures gathered for denormalized datasets can include counts, average, standard deviation and other statistical information, which can be distorted from duplicate items in the denormalized datasets.